


El milagro que eres

by karake456



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, In Game, Love, M/M, Miracles, Romantic Gestures, Thought Projection, game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Kageyama/Hinata Durante el juego, mil ideas pasan por la mente. Tu eres una de esas ideas recurrentes. Regalo de navidad para Raquel Galdámez





	1. El Rey

El idiota lo había vuelto a hacer. 

 

Los milagros nunca habían existido para Kageyama Tobio. Eran solo cuentos de viejas, sin sentido ni la mínima gracia. Desde niño había aprendido que lo único verdadero era el esfuerzo, lo palpable y el dolor. En ello se había concentrado, y en ello creía sin ningún tipo de duda. 

 

¿Por qué perder el tiempo llorando, si podía practicar? ¿Por qué no luchar al máximo, hasta donde dieran tus fuerzas, pero dentro de lo posible y lo estructurado de una misma persona? Lo que se refería a la imaginación, la flexibilidad...Eso era parte de otros deportes. En el volleyball, lo importante era que cada jugador realizara su trabajo, sin estorbar a nadie más, siguiendo las instrucciones del jugador principal, osea él, callados y atentos a los menores cambios en la estrategia. Así había vivido su vida, olvidando ese lado de la humanidad que le diferenciaba mucho de los verdaderos campeones y exitosos...Como del chico innombrable de sonrisa desdeñosa e insoportable. 

 

Sin embargo, ahora tenía al enano de cabellos naranja, a su lado, volviendo a realizar un pase imposible. Anotando otro puntaje en el juego casi perdido. Y también tenía a esos otros inútiles atrás de él, tan animados y talentosos, siempre dándole la mano cuando ya llegaba a su límite como jugador e individuo. Era un equipo cuyas piezas funcionaban de una manera extraña, incomprensible y, a veces, casi... Milagrosa, si se permitía utilizar la expresión de algo que aún le parecía difícil de encajar por completo en su mente. 

 

Porque los milagros, por definición, debían ser raros y en ocasiones especiales... Pero con Hinata, ese idiota de enorme y dulce sonrisa, parecía ser una forma de vida diaria de la que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tobio no quería separarse jamás. 


	2. La Pulga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El único que entiende.

¡Lo había logrado otra vez! 

 

Los gritos ensordecedores a su alrededor eran opacados por el sonido de su corazón. La sensación del balón, aún contra sus manos, así como el hormigueo en sus piernas por el salto, también ignoraban el abrazo y las palmadas que le regalaba el equipo. Su equipo. En esos instantes apenas podía pensar en ellos, tan lleno de emoción se sentía, tan orgulloso de si mismo y del esfuerzo colosal que había logrado, una vez más. 

 

Hinata nunca había sido de los que lloran, pero ese día y ese momento, tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas que empañaron su vista. En un esfuerzo por ocultar la intensidad de sus emociones, volteó su rostro a la presencia de Tobio, a unos metros de él. Un vuelco al corazón fue chocar su visión con él, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. La intensidad con la que Tobio le miraba era difícil de ignorar, menos aún de confundir con otro tipo de sentimiento. 

 

Admiración. 

 

Sin poder detenerse, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Entonces, Hinata estalló en unas lágrimas silenciosas pero intensas, dejando que fuera el uniforme de Kageyama el único testigo. No podría ser otro quien le consolara, ni le dijera lo tonto que era por emocionarse por un tiro bien recibido y colocado. 

 

Después de todo, solo Kageyama podría entender lo que era ser respetado por alguien a quien también admiras. 


End file.
